


You Got Me Drunk

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lapdance, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Rough Sex, Vacation, communication is key, drunk boys, mention of a foursome, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Three years is not nearly long enough





	You Got Me Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! Alright so back from my trip it was amazing and so much fun and I miss my gf already. But anyway! Here it is it's long it's kinky and the changlix smut is in there so please enjoy!

“Hey, you gay don’t match me.” Minho complains seeing Jisung in a matching striped shirt. 

“You don’t match me!” Sungie throws a pillow at his boyfriend while sitting on his suitcase trying to close it. Min giggles and helps him close it, their lips meeting as he does. 

“You look so cute.” He murmurs against his mouth, the long sleeve his boyfriend has on is tucked into the front of his light blue jeans and the sleeves are long enough for him to make paws at the end. 

“You’re even cuter.” Minho winks at him and pulls away, “I know.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “come on hot stuff let’s get a move on we have dinner reservations to get to and beds to ruin.” The younger laughs at his words and jumps taking his hand. 

“Got your glasses?” 

“Do you have yours?” 

“Forget I asked.” 

“I literally will take your contacts out with my own hands if you keep sleeping with them in.” Jisung threatens. 

Minho makes a disgusted face. 

“Go get your glasses.” He hits his ass while standing at the door. Min grumbles the whole way, picking up the frames and shoving them in his pocket. 

“You never told me where we’re going.” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

Jisung huffs, “no fair, you picked the hotel and dinner, you gotta tell me where.” He leans across the middle grabbing at Min’s hand. 

“Nope,” 

“I’ll suck your dick.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “you’re gonna suck my dick anyway.” 

“I’ll do it right now,” Jisung smiles hands going for his jeans. Min let’s him rubs his crotch slowly. 

“I’m still not telling, you can keep doing that though.” Jisung groans and removes his hand, full on pouting now. 

“Don’t pout.” 

“Hmm gonna.” 

The ride is long and Sungie ends up falling asleep on Minho’s shoulder his legs pulled to his chest. 

“Hey wake up babyboy.” Jisung blinks awake, his hair a little messy. 

“Hi,” he yawns, “woah, Min you crazy Bitch!” Jisung sees where they are and actually punches Minho in the arm. 

“Don’t punch me!” The elder hits him back, Sungie giggles and gets out, eyes wide. 

“Bayhill Villa, this is nuts babe.” 

“I’ve been saving for a while, stop ogling and get inside.” Min hits his bum gently nudging him forward. Sungie takes the backpack and does a little hop inside their fingers locked loosely.

Minho goes to check them in, Jisung is looking around in awe. His eyes wide and fingers running over everything.

“Sungie come on.” Min calls him, they go back outside, walking along the pathway to the various little houses. Jisung still is looking around in shock, this place is like top ten on his I wanna go there list. But he never thought he actually would. 

“You’re cute.” 

“This is amazing babe.” Minho stops and walks up another path leading to one of the rental homes. 

“Oh my god, baby this must have cost a fortune, you really didn’t have to.” The house is massive, a private balcony and everything, everything is white and pretty, roses in various spots. Two stories. 

“Shut up, stop worrying about how much it cost. Let me spoil my boyfriend for once.” Min shuts the door behind them locking it. Sungie kicks off his shoes and goes to explore. 

“Minho look at this fucking bathtub!” He shrieks, Min shakes his head and listens to Jisung’s reactions to the different parts. It did cost a fortune, but he has been saving. 

“Oh my god! There’s a whole ass movie theater! Baby look at this!” Jisung pops his head out from the second floor, his eyes bright and gummy smile on. 

“I know honey.” Minho lays back on the couch, arms above his head. He smiles hearing him shriek and jump around. 

“Lee Minho you get up here right now!” Min laughs softly and gets up, lugging their suitcases up the stairs. He finds him standing in the doorway of one of the other rooms. 

“What baby,” 

“Look!” Jisung bounces into the room and throws his arms up doing a spin. Minho can’t help his smile, he’s jumping up and down in front of the balcony. 

“There’s a hot tub!” 

“I know!” He leans against the doorway smiling at how cute his boyfriend is being. 

“And the bed! It could fit like ten people!” He jumps back into the soft mattress his shirt fluffing around him. 

“That seems like eight too many people for this weekend.” Jisung giggles at his words and sits up. 

“This is amazing Min.” Sungie reaches for his boyfriend pulling him down to the huge mattress with him. Minho kisses his forehead, pushing his hair behind his ears. 

“I’m glad you like it babydoll.” 

“I’m glad I brought fancier clothes, this place even smells expensive.” Jisung sits up, looking outside. The sun is starting to set, there’s a massive wall that’s just a window overlooking the trees and city. 

“Do you wanna get ready for dinner now or-“ 

“Yeah!” 

Jisung pulls off his shirt and throws it, jumping onto Minho, “I’m gonna go get ready, don’t look.” 

“Yes sir.” Sungie goes to get up, “Hey, wait.” Min grabs him back onto the bed, pinning him down on the bed locking their lips. 

He slides between his legs and unzips his jeans, kissing along his neck slowly. Fingers tracing his clean cut abs, with school getting out Jisung has started going to the gym all the time again. 

Min has been monitoring it though, when Sungie first started really putting effort into stop binging he started going to the gym constantly. He would go almost three times a day. 

He’s not going that hard just yet, Minho can tell, but his muscles are for sure getting more defined again and he’s lost a little weight. Nothing huge, but he feels it in his thin hips. 

“M-Min…” Sungie whispers his lower lip between his teeth. He kisses down his bare chest, hands pulling on his jeans now. He gets to his v line with his lips and pulls the jeans down to his hip bones. 

“Pretty.” Min whispers against his skin. 

“What’re you doing? I’m not dinner.” The younger giggles as his jeans get tossed to the floor now. 

“Just getting you undressed.” Min smiles and pulls down his briefs too. Licking firmly against his member. 

“Hey! Don’t lick me! I’m trying not to get hard babe!” 

Minho giggles and pulls away, “now you can go get ready.” He hits his ass, Sungie wiggling as he crawls along the bed. Min has to keep himself from yanking his boyfriend by the ankles and pin him down again. 

“You know what the best thing about this place is?” 

“What?” Jisung stops at the edge of the bed grabbing his suitcase and backpack. 

“We don’t have same wall neighbors.” Sungie shrieks as Min goes to grab him again he runs away into the bathroom. 

About an hour later they’re both ready and dressed, Minho actually did his hair and put on eyeshadow. He has leather pants on that hug his thighs and ass already knowing Jisung is gonna stroke out about it. He has a grey loose button up on, that has two satin straps crossing over his chest. 

“Fuck, do we have to go to dinner?” Sungie’s voice makes him jump. 

Minho looks him over, biting his lower lip, Jisung is leaning against the door, black pants gripping his legs, his shirt is white and tucked in around his tiny waist, he does not have the jacket Min requested though. It’s so much better. 

He has a black leather jacket with long tassels on the arms. His hair is styled back like when he goes to work and he has reddish brown eyeshadow on. Highlight all over his cheeks and up to his temple, a clear gloss in his lips. 

“If we didn’t have reservations…” Minho totally is looking him up and down, undressing him with his eyes. 

“God you’re fucking sexy.” Min whispers while running his hands down Jisung’s sides. 

“Thanks babe, you don’t look too bad yourself.” Sungie touches his face, their foreheads pressing together. 

“Let’s go before I throw you on the bed already.” Minho hits his ass as grabbing his wallet. Jisung takes it out of his hand and chucks it. 

“Do not even try it.” They lock hands walking down the stairs. The restaurant is just down the block so they walk there, Minho takes several pictures of Jisung posing and twirling around. 

Sungie doing the same even though Min is awkward and hates pictures. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know how to smile and be cute you shit.” Minho just sticks his tongue out at him. 

“You’re annoying.” Sungie rolls his eyes and puts his phone away for now. He’s going to get a picture of Minho genuinely smiling and laughing. 

“Wow, this place is fancy as fuck.” Jisung whispers as they wait in line at the host stand. Min hums, his hand twisting his ring on his finger. 

“What’re you anxious about?” 

“What?” 

Sungie brings his hands up, “you’re fidgeting, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing babe, I’m just twisting it.” Min smiles, Jisung lifts his chin, “promise?” 

“Promise.” They lock pinky’s, Sungie pressing a kiss to them. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

They get their table and they go all out, three different bowls of noodles, spicy, a fish sauce, and a black bean sauce. They also get fancy drinks and a bottle of champagne. 

“This is so good.” Minho moans while cracking a muscle all the way open and eating it. 

Sungie has bowl close to his face, mouth full of noodles. He giggles setting it down and covering his mouth nodding. 

“I literally want to eat everything.” He groans after swallowing the noodles in his mouth. 

“Me too babe.” Min takes a drink of the champagne and hums, watching Jisung eat a couple shrimps and then shoves more noodles in his face. 

“Slow down baby.” He says softly, Sungie stops mid bite looking down to see what he’s doing. He blushes deeply. 

“Shit, I didn’t even realize…” 

“It’s okay honey, you’re fine, but save room for cheesecake.” Minho teases. Sungie giggles now and finishes the bite of food in his mouth. 

“I am! It’s all so good though, I’m not binging promise I’m just really hungry.” Min believes him and they finish off the rest of their noodles, both groaning loud. 

“I need to unbutton my pants.” Min whines, Jisung laughs while finishing off his drink. 

“Me too,” 

“Still want dessert?” 

“Is that even a question? I’ll unbutton my pants I don’t care.” Jisung goes for his belt. Minho giggles reaching across to push his hands away, they both stare at each other for a second, hands locked on the table. 

“What?” Min asks. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too nerd.” Jisung squeezes his hand, Minho takes his phone out and sneaks a picture of him. 

They get cheesecake and a few more drinks, by the time they’re out of the restaurant they’re both a little tipsy. Jisung giggles hanging on Min, arms linked with his. 

He pushes his boyfriend against the white wall and Min expects him to follow up with intense kisses. But he was wrong. 

“Smile for the camera.” Jisung pinches his cheek and then backs up. 

Min rolls his eyes and looks at the ground, “you’re so cute!” Sungie shrieks taking the picture. 

“Come here.” Minho pulls him over and kisses his cheek, Jisung taking another picture. 

“Let’s get back babydoll.” 

Once back at the house they don’t jump each other’s bones right off the bat. Jisung raids the liquor cabinet, making drinks for them, Minho untucks his shirt and wiggles around turning music on. 

“Hi,” He whispers while pulling Jisung into the middle of the living room both drinks in his hands still. 

“Woah! Hi,” Sungie takes a sip of his before it spills everywhere. Minho doing the same, they both drink for a few seconds and then set them down. 

“Dance with me hot stuff.” Min kisses his boyfriend gently, the younger’s arms curling around his neck. They sway to the music at first still kissing slowly, Jisung pulls away and actually twirls Minho, both of them giggle. Both of them go to down more of their drinks. Jisung being heavy handed with the amount of alcohol in them. 

“You’re so pretty.” The younger whispers his arms going around his boyfriend’s neck again. Min sets his hands on his hips, fingers hooked into his belt loops. 

“Thanks baby,” they move to the music, their lips connect every now and then. Minho twirls Sungie now, running his hands along his sides slowly. The song shifts to something with a slower tempo but it’s sexy. 

Jisung reaches back and threads his fingers into Min’s hair, his head falling back to his shoulder. 

Minho kisses along his neck, hands on his hips now guiding him back slowly. Jisung shifts and grinds back on him, biting his lip, “fuck Sungie.” Min groans. 

The younger hums and turns Minho pushing a thigh between his legs, grinding him down on it slowly. Jisung pulls his face down, locking their lips. He rolls his hips the two of them licking into each other’s mouths. 

Min slides his hands down Sungie’s body and untucks his shirt, flipping him back around to grind his ass on him again. Jisung hums and bends forward a little, blatantly moving to fuck back on his boyfriend. 

“God I could fuck You agaisnt the couch right now.” 

“Do it.” Sungie giggles and puts his hands on the back of the sofa bending over, he grinds back hard, Minho pushes his hips forward. 

Jisung moves to the music, Min grabs him by the belt loops, fucking him through their clothes. He starts to unbutton Sungie’s shirt, the younger stands back up fully, threading his fingers into his hair. 

“Fuck me hyung.” He whispers their lips meeting sloppily. Min reaches forward and grabs Sungie through his pants, their tongues touching messily. 

“I was trying not to fuck You immediantly.” Minho murmurs against his mouth. Jisung giggles and wiggles more too, reaching back and grabbing his cock. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

Jisung pushes him to the couch taking another drink Min doing the same. He gets in his boyfriend’s lap and rolls his hips slowly. Minho keeps one hand on his hips the other running down his body. 

Both keeping him from falling off as he leans back and arches his back. 

This is not the first lap dance he’s gotten from his boyfriend and certainly not the last either. The first time was also the first time Min saw Sungie drunk. 

Both of them were fucking wasted, grinding on each other at a club making out in corners. It also unfortunately was the first time Jisung met all of Minho’s friends from home. 

They had been quaking in their boots, drunk Sungie is wild, especially when he was as small as he was. And at that point Jisung was still a little bit of the party boy. It was only the summer that they got together, and honestly drinking that much in the mental state he was in was a bad idea. 

But it was so much fun. That night was a lot of firsts for them. Lap dance, getting drunk, meeting friends, getting caught making out at Minho’s parents' house, and the final straw was throwing up almost on each other the next morning. 

Minho finishes unbuttons Jisung’s shirt and pulls him forward lips kissing down his chest. Latching onto a nipple pinching the other.

Sungie groans and pushes his face away, “no touching.” He turns around and stands up slowly hands running along his legs. 

“I swear to god you were a stripper in another life.” Min bites his lower lip, watching his boyfriend run his hands all over his own body. Letting out little whines and whimpers every now and then. 

Jisung giggles at his words and pulls Minho back off the couch rocking back into him again. 

Min turns him around again and kisses him fully the song changes again and it’s slower. 

Jisung threads his fingers in his hair, their slight faster pace rolling to a steady slow dance now. Their foreheads press together, Min bites Sungie’s lower lip. The mood changing quickly. 

“I love you so much.” He whispers, arms curling around Jisung’s waist now. 

“I love you more.” The younger smiles kissing him softly. 

“Hmm gonna marry you one day.” 

Jisung locks eyes with him, “thought we weren’t?” He wraps around him more, kissing him slowly. 

“I wanna dance with you like this in front of everyone…I wanna call you my husband and have you forever.” Minho pulls him closer. 

“You have me forever baby.” Sungie kisses him more, feeling Min starting to pick him up. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise, I always promise.” Minho picks him up completely now, carrying him up to the bedroom. Jisung giggles as they stumble slightly, his feet hitting the ground so they don’t topple over. It however doesn’t help. 

“You got me drunk Sungie.” Min whines as he catches them, one arm holding his boyfriend tight the other going to the stairs so he doesn’t hit Jisung’s back. 

“I’m drunk too!” Sungie laughs he unwraps around Minho laying back on the stairs, the elder staring down at him. 

“This is why we don’t have stairs.” Min shakes his head, he helps Jisung up. The two stumbling further back into the room now. 

“We would die.” Jisung laughs his back hits the bed and Minho climbs on top of him. They kiss slowly, hands in each other’s hair. 

Min pulls away suddenly and goes to his bag grabbing a bottle of lube and that’s it. Jisung reaches for him their lips locking, the elder pulling one of Sungie’s legs over his waist. 

Minho hums softly, hands running the length of his thin body. 

Sungie starts undoing the buttons on his boyfriend’s shirt, unhooking the straps too. He looks all over him admiring his toned chest. 

“You’re beautiful.” Min whispers, staring down at Jisung with stars in his eyes practically. Sungie rolls them over stripping his shirt off in the process. Minho kissing down his neck and collarbone, pressing words into his skin. 

The younger threads his fingers into his hair rolling his hips down slowly. Min shrugs his shirt off too, his lips latched onto Sungie’s honey colored skin. 

Jisung letting his fingers travel down to their belts, “take these off.” He whispers. 

Minho flips them again, wiggling out of his tight pants. Sungie doing the same thing, they meet in the middle again, bodies colliding. Hips rolling together. 

Jisung scratches his nails down his back, moaning softly as Min starts kissing down his body. He feels his briefs get tugged off too and lifts his hips up. Minho kisses between his thighs, biting softly in places, working his way up to the sweet spot. 

Minho sits up slightly and they lock eyes as he kisses his knees, slowly setting his ankle on his shoulder. “I love you.” Sungie whispers, he’s all for their kinky sex, it’s fun obviously. But when they make love it’s a whole other feeling. Min’s movements are slow but precise, his lips always attached to his skin in some form or another. 

“I love you too.” Minho dips his head low and licks up his entrance, swirling his tongue around him. Sungie moans softly, his eyes fluttering shut. He grips the sheets and occasionally runs his fingers through Min’s hair. 

The elder hums against him, slicking his fingers up, he presses one inside slowly. Gaging Sungie’s reaction. 

“Okay?” He asks moving back up his body to kiss him again. 

“Yes,” he’s asking about just the one digit because it is possible that Jisung is still over sensitive from the previous night. Min pushes it in all the way, pulling it almost all the way out and then adding his second. 

Jisung moans his back arched, he’s sensitive yes but not overly. 

“You’re so pretty baby.” 

Minho spreads his fingers watching his boyfriend’s reactions. Slipping back down to his legs, his lips ghosting across his skin. Barely there scars on his thin thighs. He kisses each section of once harmed skin. 

Sungie lets out a little whine, his fingers and toes curling in the sheets as Min angles his fingers perfectly. His third slides in and Jisung whimpers head tossed back in the sheets. 

“Are you too sensitive?” Minho asks while kissing up his body. His lips finding the spot just under his ear that makes him squirm. 

“Just enough...feels like you edged me all night.” Sungie giggles, Min moans softly now, Jisung’s fingers having crept down to rub him slowly through his boxers. 

“We can edge you all night tomorrow for real.” He whispers while removing his fingers. Jisung reaches down and pulls Minho’s underwear off, licking his lips at the sight of him. 

“What?” Min catches his stare, their eyes locking and lips connecting again. Sungie shakes his head as they kiss, his hands moving to find the lube. He does without breaking the kiss, fingers slick and wrapping around his member. 

“Hmm, that’s what.” Minho sets his face in his neck letting Jisung stroke him slowly. 

He then pulls back their hands interlaced on one side. Sungie spreads his legs more and Minho lifts each side to his shoulders. Kissing the inside of his knees again, running his fingers along his legs slowly. Jisung twitches under his gaze, cheeks a little red. 

Min then lines up slowly and presses in, Jisung whines quietly his head falling back, back arched. Minho hums and traces his abs, thumbs moving up to rub his nipples. 

Sungie tugs him down with his legs making the elder giggle as they start to kiss again. He waits to start moving letting Jisung fully adjust for once. 

Not that he doesn’t normally, Sungie just likes a little bit of pleasure pain. 

“You can move.” Jisung whispers his hands in Min’s hair, pulling slightly hips rolling down slowly. 

“Fuck...feels good.” Sungie moans as Minho starts a slow pace. Fast aggressive sex is great, but slow intimate sex is even better sometimes. Especially after their previous night. 

“Easy baby,” Min takes his legs off his shoulders and legs them wrap around his waist instead. He locks their hands and uses that as leverage to roll his hips through him.

“Kiss me,” Jisung whines, Minho dragging his lips from his sweet spot to his mouth. 

Their pace increases gradually small sounds coming from both of them, Min putting more force into his thrusts as the seconds go on. Jisung gets them to flip over and he slowly just rocks down onto Minho as they make out hard. 

“I love you so much.” Sungie whispers, their foreheads pressed together as Min bucks up into him. 

Minho kisses up his neck hands on his hips firmly guiding him now, the two of them getting frantic. 

“I love you more.” Min gets pushed to his back, Jisung needing to put his hands down on something. 

“Not possible.” 

“Fuck baby…” Minho bucks again feeling the younger clench down on him. His pace increasing rapidly. Jisung arches his back and gets flipped over, their lips meeting again in loving kisses. 

Min reaches down and strokes him slowly, panting into his mouth now. Jisung whines his eyes squeezing shut. 

“You can cum baby.” Minho whispers against his lips, Sungie lets go with a loud moan. Min just behind him, lazily thrusting into him. Their bodies wrapped around each other. 

They kiss more for what feels like hours, Minho’s hands ghosting over every part of Jisung’s body. When he finally pulls out both of them groan. 

“You’re perfect.” The elder whispers his arms now wrapped around Sungie from the back, his chin on his shoulder. Jisung is playing with his fingers, rubbing his knuckles. 

“Did you propose to me downstairs?” He asks quietly. Min hums in his ear kissing behind it. 

“I think I’ve asked you to marry me a hundred times by now.” He smiles. 

Jisung smiles remembering the first time he did, they weren’t even dating yet. 

“I say yes every time don’t I?” 

“I just need to double check every so often.” Minho sits up and grabs a remote off the night stand. Pressing a button and the shades on the giant window begin closing. 

“We just fucked in front of thousands of people.” Sungie giggles rolling to his back, Minho traces his abs again, kissing along his neck. 

“We can fuck in front of them again.” He smirks.

“I think my ass with break, I’m really sensitive.” Sungie runs his fingers through his hair, tucking the ends behind Min’s ears. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Minho nuzzles into his touch. “I’m really drunk how did this happen?” 

Sungie laughs and kisses his forehead, “I am too babe, I think we should sleep it off.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“I love you.” Minho makes Jisung wraps around him from the back, Sungie kissing all over his shoulder and neck. 

“I love you too.” 

*

“Jisung!” Minho shrieks grabbing onto Sungie as he pushes him into the pool that’s on the lower level of the house. 

They both fall into the water, Min tugging his boyfriend hard enough so they tumble in. 

“You shit!” Minho shoves him grabbing onto the wall. Sungie giggles and grabs onto him, making him curl his legs around his waist. 

“You know I can’t swim asshole.” Min whines while clinging to Jisung tightly. 

“I wouldn’t let you drown,” Sungie brings them over to the shallow end and Minho sets his feet down and pushes Jisung down into the water. 

“Babe!” The younger yanks him down too they fall under the water, Sungie kissing his softly. 

They both pop back up still kissing. 

“You just whined at me for grabbing you down.” 

“I can stand over here.” Min flashes his smile, leaning in to kiss him again. Jisung then swims over to the edge and gets out. Minho bites his lower lip wishing he had his phone to take a picture of his insanely attractive boyfriend. 

“Somebody has been going to the gym more.” Min leans against the stairs in the pool watching Jisung walk along the side grabbing one of the floats. 

“Have not,” 

“Have too.” 

“I only go once every few days, that’s nothing.” Jisung throws the float in and jumps on it nearly falling off. 

“You look like you have.” Sungie sticks his tongue out at him. 

They’ve spent the day lounging in bed mostly, making out, watching movies, drinking and now the sun is setting and they’re in the pool. 

“We going for dinner again tonight?” Jisung asks chin in his hands. Minho hums, getting out to wipe his hands and grab his phone. 

“What do you feel like?” 

Sungie spins around in the float using his foot to spin himself. 

“Hmmm, spicy.” 

“Do you wanna be fancy again or casual.” 

Minho sits with his legs in the pool, his feet kicking. 

“Up to you, I have fancy clothes.” 

Minho runs a hand through his hair, yawning slightly. 

“Or we can get really drunk at a club.” He laughs, Sungie spins again, thinking about his options. 

“Or, we can get food come back and get really drunk. That would keep you from killing a man because they grabbed my ass.” He shifts to look at his boyfriend. 

“Sounds good to me. Go take a shower so we can get ready I’m starving.” Sungie dives off the float and jumps out of the pool wrapping himself in a towel. 

“Come shower with me.” He wiggles his ass in his red swim trunks. 

“Thought you were too sensitive?”

“That was this morning.”

Min rolls his eyes, “go, you take way longer than me.” He hits his ass making him yelp. 

“Pick clothes out for me.” 

Minho groans, he has no idea what Jisung packed, and knowing him, there’s probably something that’s going to kill Minho in his suitcase. 

Jisung comes out of the shower towel around his waist another up at his hair drying it off. 

“You want me to die.” Minho says, he takes a step and grabs Sungie the younger shrieking loud as he’s suddenly grabbed and lips a smashing against his. 

“Min!” Jisung yelps against him. His towel falling from around his waist, his arms up around his neck. 

“Baby, you ask me to pick your clothes and I find these?” Min lifts the tiny lace briefs he found in the suitcase. 

“Hey!” Sungie grabs them cheeks red. 

“You wear these tonight.” 

The younger nods, Minho takes them back and slides them up his legs. Jisung bites his lower lip hiding his face. 

“Babyboy, these are gonna kill me.” Min kisses along his neck. 

“You weren’t supposed to see them till later.” 

“Shouldn’t have had me pick out your clothes.” Minho runs his hand through his hair. 

“Let me get dressed babe.” Jisung laughs his head hitting against the wall. 

Minho sets him down and kisses him again, and then goes into the bathroom. Jisung groans and falls onto the bed, still naked, he looks over to see what Min has picked out for him. 

“Little shit.” He mumbles getting up to put on his black ripped jeans and his black button up with red roses along the sleeves. 

He slips the shirt on and buttons if half way, sliding a necklace over his head too. Once dressed he busts into Minho’s suitcase and finds his grey skinny jeans inside. He also takes out a black shirt that cuts off above his biceps a little bit more than usual. It’s a little see through but Sungie doesn’t mind in the slightest. With the right necklaces and earrings he’ll look just as dressed up as him. 

“That’s not fancy.” Minho says while pulling the shirt over his head. Jisung hums and runs his hands along his chest and biceps. 

“It will be.” 

The younger grabs his bag and slides a few necklaces over his boyfriend’s head. He also changes his earrings out to chain dangled ones. 

“Damn babe.” Jisung bites his lower lip seeing the look he’s created. 

“Did you forget how hot I am or something?” 

“No, you just look extra good.” Sungie wraps his arms around his neck and pecks his lips. 

“Let me do your face.” 

“Nooo,” Min whines but doesn’t really protest, never admiring he actually likes when Jisung does his makeup. 

After making Minho sit down Sungie in his lap he gets to work and nearly cries when he’s finished because is so fucking beautiful. 

“Ready?” 

“Yup,” 

Jisung takes his hand and grabs his wallet, the two walking down the sidewalk. 

“I am so hungry.” Sungie whines hanging on Min’s arm. 

“Well all you’ve had today is a bagel alcohol and cum.” Jisung punches Minho in the arm making him laugh loud. 

“Say it louder why don’t you. That mother across the street looked like she was gonna shoot us.” 

Min giggles more pulling Sungie closer, they get to the restaurant and are sat pretty close to the bar. Jisung is watching the tenders intensely. 

“We are  _ not  _ get drinks from here.” He says nearly gagging watching what’s going on behind the bar. 

“Why?” Min turns too. 

“They keep their glasses upside down and nothing is being kept cold. And they aren’t using ice scoops they’re just putting the glasses in there. That’s literally so dangerous I’m gonna have a stroke.” Jisung pulls at his hair clearly alarmed. 

“Take it easy killer, you’re not bar rescue.” 

“I’m just saying, someone could get glass in a drink if it breaks in the ice.” Min makes a face. 

“That’s a horrifying thought.” 

“See what would you do without me?” 

“Be a hoe and cry a lot.” Jisung nearly chokes on his water. 

“I hate you,” He giggles. 

Min leans back in his chair grabbing his phone again, he sneaks several pictures of his boyfriend, variring from really cute ones to straight up ugly ones. 

They order their dinner and stuff their faces with spicy tuna sushi and soups. Jisung groans while opening his mouth for Min to feed him more. 

“You’re cute,” 

“I’m stuffed and feel like I’m going to blow up.” Sungie whines. 

The food was really good but now both of them feel like they’re going to combust. 

“Don’t do that I’ll be sad.” 

“You ready to go?” 

Minho nods and they get up, his hand pressing against Jisung’s back as they navigate through the crowded establishment. Jisung hears a guy make a nasty comment about them and has to hold himself back from killing a man. 

“Who let fags in this place? I thought this was a nice restaurant.” Min hears too as they walk out. 

He rolls his eyes, hand still on Sungie’s back, the younger takes in a breath. His eyes shifting to the boyfriend and girlfriend sat to the side of them that’s talking shit. 

He watches as the girl goes to ‘spill’ her drink all over Min’s pant leg. 

“Hey this is falling over.” He grabs it locking eyes with her, she yanks her hand away from him. 

“Don’t touch her!” The guy snaps. Minho pulls Sungie away not even knowing what happened. 

“I wasn’t, her drink was going to fall and spill all over my boyfriend.” Jisung rolls his eyes and sets the glass down. 

“Come on, ignore them.” Min pushes him forward a little, tapping his bum to get him to move. 

“I can’t believe these two, you just grabbed me!” The woman snaps. 

“That literally was not what happened but go off.” Jisung takes Minho’s hand the two trying to move. 

“Yes you did!” 

Min keeps them moving letting her throw her fit. They get to the doors and both let out a sigh, “hets say the gays are the most extra people but they really have some suspect behavior.” 

Jisung complains as they walk back down the street. 

“Listen you, ignore it, you don’t need to get in a fist fight when we’re on vacation.” Minho pulls him close to him. Jisung just hums arms around his waist. 

Once home they both kick off their shoes and head into the small cinema room with the big screen and comfy couches. 

“What’re we watching?” 

“You pick.” Jisung pours two shots of vodka and then mixes two drinks for them.

“Not gonna lie babe, I wanna get fucked up.” He then adds. Minho snorts at his words grabbing the remote, he goes to the popcorn machine starting it up. 

“We’re allowed to once and a while. And it’s just us so no threesomes that I’ll regret can happen.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “even drunk Minho knows when people are allowed to touch me. So I don’t know why you think Chan is out to get my ass.” 

“Yeah well you barely remember it, I remember all of it and he liked you way too much.” Minho turns the big screen on. 

“You suggested it.” Sungie mumbles. 

“Sungie, Chan literally has wanted to fuck you since I’ve known both of you. Why do you think he didn’t like me?” Minho turns and falls back on the couch. 

“That is not true, and it’s not that he didn’t like you, he thought that I was dating too soon.”

“Yeah I’m sure.” 

Jisung downs his shot and hands Min his, “you jealous?” 

Minho downs his now and takes his drink too, his eyes narrowed at his boyfriend. 

“No, because you suck my dick at the end of the day.” 

“Chan is also a total sub so I don’t know how you think he’s that into me.” Jisung takes the glasses and grabs the popped popcorn. 

“He fucked you like a top.” 

“Well I wouldn’t know because I don’t remember it.” 

“You really remember none of it?” Minho pulls him down and sets Jisung in his lap. 

“I remember, making out, and kind remember you fucking me, and I think-hold on, did we use condoms?” Jisung flips around in his lap nearly spilling their drinks. 

Minho makes a face trying to remember, “no…” 

“Chan came in my ass!” Jisung smacks him, “gross!” 

“Really? Not the reaction I was expecting.” 

“What’d you think I was gonna be like ooh daddy fuck my ass again? No!” Minho chokes on his drink laughing hard. 

“I didn’t think you’d care is all.” 

“I’m not a hoe! Literally you’re the only one that’s busted in me you jerk.” Jisung punches him in the arm. 

“Wait what? Dohun didn’t?” Min is in shock hearing this information. 

“No, he didn’t, I’m not gonna tell you the reason why cause I’ll gag.” Jisung mumbles then. Minho still is just staring at him. 

“No bullshit?” 

“No bullshit babe,” 

“Wow,”

“I’m offended.” 

“How? Thinking Dohun didn’t use condoms is a genuine thing. He’s the most possessive Bitch alive and busting in someone is a possessive thing.” Jisung rolls his eyes at his words. 

“He always did.” 

“You’re the only one that’s busted in me.” Minho then hugs him tight and kisses his cheek seeing Jisung looks like his ass is salted. 

“I’m the only one that’s been in you thotty.” Sungie downs his drink in a few Gulps, practically shotgunning it. He’s actually annoyed with Minho for thinking that, or that he thought he’d want Chan to cum in him. 

“Babbbyyyy don’t be mad at me.” Min whines. 

“You’re a shit.” 

“I have a valid reason for thinking this!” 

“Not for thinking I’d want Chan’s!” 

Minho pouts pulling jisung back over to him now that he’s close to the couch again. 

“I didn’t say I thought you wanted it I said I thought you wouldn’t care.” 

“Do you?”

“Well yeah!” 

“So why wouldn’t I? It’s my ass!” 

“I don’t know…” 

Jisung rolls his eyes again and lays back against his chest, “you’re a fool and I should kill ya.” Minho leans over and kisses along his shoulder up his neck slowly. 

“Well I’m glad I took your busting in virginity.” 

“I hate you.” 

“I love you though.” Min grabs his head back by his chin and kisses him hard. 

“Wait, I have a question.” 

“Oh god here we go.” Jisung groans, Minho hums with a cheeky smile. The younger takes another drink Min doing the same. 

“This conversation made me think of this, but also just because for whatever reason I thought about it the other day.” 

“Okay…” Sungie runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair still sitting in his lap. 

“You said there were guys in between Dohun and I.”

“Yes, this was almost four years ago babe.” 

“I know, but I’m curious because you know about all of my dark thot past.” 

“Oh I know about all of it do I?” Jisung raises his brows, “two can play this game hot stuff.” He smirks and kisses his boyfriend again. 

“Okay not  _ all  _ of it.” 

“What do you want to know about the two guys between you and Dohun nosy?” 

“Well, if my memory is correct you were baby when we met, and I’m trying to picture that Sungie even remotely getting with anyone. When it took us twenty five years to even hold hands.” 

Sungie rolls his eyes at his words, “are you actually asking cause you wanna know or because you wanna know if I had sex with them?” 

“Both.” 

“First one I had really...impaired, sex with-“

“What does that mean?” 

“I means I just got out of the nut house and I got really drunk and really high and had sex at a party.” 

“Babe!” 

“You asked!” Jisung giggles, Minho nuzzles into his neck arms tight around him. 

“Doing that seems counterproductive with going into treatment.” 

“Oh it was, I still didn’t give a fuck about myself when I was first released. And once I was released Ma stayed around for like a week and then had to go back to work so I was alone again. And that, was a bad idea. She literally was gone for a day and my ass went to a party and got really really drunk and really really high, and I just hooked up with the first guy that gave me attention because I could.” 

Min hums, his lips pressing to Sungie’s cheek, “did you talk to him after?” 

“For like a week but then Dohun found out and lost his shit and started threatening me and him and sent him the same kind of shit he did to you.” 

Minho cuddles closer, the movie just playing in the background. 

“What happened after?” 

“I went back to him, like an idiot, he just, hit me again. I thought well maybe since he couldn’t get in contact with me for so long he’d miss me. But instead I got screamed at, he blamed me for him nearly breaking my face. He told me if I didn’t shove him like I did and didn’t talk back and none of it would have happened.” 

Minho shakes his head, “he’s such a fucking dick. I could kill him.” 

“You and me both babe.” 

“What about the second one?” 

Sungie hums, he moves to lay on his back, Minho laying between his legs head on his chest. 

“Kinda the same thing, but it was a few months after I got out the first time. I was doing okay, but then I relapsed really bad and honestly I can’t even remember what triggered it. But I went out and got really drunk again had sex, only when I woke up the next morning he was like actually there and that had me quaked.” Sungie sighs, reaching for his drink. 

“I’m noticing a theme with getting drunk.” 

“It was the only way I could stand anyone touching me. And that’s what I wanted, I wanted, physical attention to distract myself.” Minho sits up locking eyes with his boyfriend. 

“When you say stuff like that it makes me feel like even more of an asshole the first night we actually went out.” 

“You didn’t know I was fucked up babe.” Min leans in and kisses him softly. 

“You weren’t fucked up honey.” 

Jisung averts his eyes, “that night, that I texted you, I only did it because I was tipsy.” He whispers. Minho leans forward again and kisses him softly and slowly hands on either side of his face. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that baby, you and I both know I didn’t have boyfriend material intentions at first.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. What happened with him?” 

Jisung shifts and hugs him tighter, “we actually like talked for a month, hooked up a few times but the baggage claim arrived and swooped me up. Dohun found out, Kye found out, Dohun scared him away again. And then Kye started hanging out with me again and convinced me that I could be around them and Dohun would leave me alone.” 

“Kye’s an idiot too, sometimes he sounds like a great guy and then you tell me stuff like this and it’s like he had no sense at all.” Minho complains. 

“Because he wanted it both ways, he wanted me to be safe but also wanted me around. He, he helped Dohun hide bruises on me...he’d talk me through shit like, ‘he didn’t mean it, it was an accident, he’s trying his best Ji, it’s not gonna be like this, I won’t let him hit you anymore.’ But then Dohun would give him some bullshit.” Jisung’s voice is bitter. 

“That’s ridiculous.” 

“Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn’t go back with Kye. That, that was...when I went back that time is when I tried to, you know…” jisung picks at Min’s shirt, looking away. 

Minho moves off him and then tugs the younger into his lap, taking his face in his hands. 

“You can’t think about what ifs baby.” He whispers against his lips. Jisung nods their foreheads pressed together. 

“I don’t regret it, as horrible as that sounds. If that hadn’t happened to me, I would have never gotten the wake up call and I would have kept on going back.” 

“It doesn’t sound horrible, that shaped you baby. If that didn’t happen then you would most likely be a completely different person.” Min kisses his forehead and hugs him tight. 

Sungie swallows, “I didn’t talk to anyone the second time I got out of treatment. I actually wanted to get better. So when we got together I hadn’t had sex in like eight, nine months.” 

“Fuck that sounds awful.” 

“So you get why when I said I wanted to go slow my ass was still horny as fuck?” Minho laughs and tackles Jisung to the couch, kissing along his neck. He then sits up and drinks from his glass. 

“Before you I was only messing with two people, Ara, obviously, and that kid we met at the store a couple weeks ago.”

“At the same time!?” Jisung gives him a look, Min giggles and hands him his drink. 

“Yeah, be glad it wasn’t three, I get bored easily.” 

“Oh my god.” Sungie laughs, sitting up so he can finish his drink. Minho doing the same. 

“As soon as we met though I stopped shit with Ara though. And that kid, I don’t remember his name.”

“Neither do I honestly.” 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Min gets up taking both their glasses. 

“Ooo daddy you gonna make the drinks.” Sungie giggles leaning over the back of the couch. 

“Hmhm,” While standing Minho takes a shot too, his eyes squeezing shut as it goes down his throat. Jisung bites his lower lip watching his boyfriend. 

He looks so fucking hot. 

“What was your first time like?” Minho almost knocks over the bottle of rum. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“What was it like?” 

Min comes back to the couch and handing Jisung his and sits down, “it sucked ass.” 

“Pretty sure most first times do.” 

“Ours wasn’t.” Minho sends him a wink, Sungie rolls his eyes. 

“We fucked on my parents couch.” 

“Yeah that couch has seen a lot in three years babe.” 

“Back to you,” jisung takes a sip and hums he’s taught him well. He then crawls over into Min’s lap, locking their lips. 

“How do you expect me to wanna talk about my shitty first time when you kiss me like that?” Minho pulls back Jisung kissing along his neck. 

“Sorry couldn’t help myself.” Sungie giggles and takes his lips off his neck. 

“Brat.” Minho sets his drink down feeling a little tipsy, the two drinks he’s had have been strong, that and then the shots too. 

“What was it like?” Jisung whines at him. 

“It was interesting, after the whole Siu fiasco I didn’t know what to do with myself. But then I met this kid at the studio I was dancing at and we like dated I guess.” 

“What do you mean you guess?” 

“Well you see, we had sex like twice, and it just wasn’t it. I ran into the problem of him thinking I was a bottom again so that’s how that went. And I tried! I really did but I couldn’t do it.” 

Jisung laughs, “wait wait, he tried to stick it in  _ you _ ?” 

“Yeah it was like for two seconds and looking back on it now his dick was small so I really was a bitch for not being able to take it. And I’m Lowkey mad at myself for that.” 

“Well you take my dick so there’s redemption.” Minho hums at his words, Jisung took his bottoming virginity pretty much. 

“Babe!” Min then shrieks remembering something that will have Jisung on the floor. 

“What!?” Sungie giggles and leans back to get his drink his hips shifted into Min’s for a moment. 

“You’ve never done anything with a girl right?” 

Jisung eyes him over his glass, “no…” 

“Okay so you know my friend Pom?” Sungie nods eyes already narrowed. 

“So when I was like ‘I’ll show everyone I’m not gay’ stage of my life we dated, it was wild.” Minho’s giggles now, he grabs his drink too. 

“I mean I know you’ve kissed girls.” Jisung sets his arms on his shoulders. 

“Pom and I had this theory that if we just got used to each other we’d be okay. So we tried shit, we made out a lot, and that was interesting. And one day she was like lets have sex-“ 

“you and Pom had sex!? I’m gonna have a stroke!” Jisung shrieks and falls out of his lap onto his back. 

“No! Let me finish!” Minho smacks his thigh making the younger yelp. 

“So she suggested this and I was like oh okay and we tried we really did Sungie. She tried to suck my dick and she couldn’t-“ Minho starts laughing at the memory, “she was so grossed out.” He practically cackles. 

“So I tried to do stuff to her and it was awful, babe vaginas are so weird!” 

“You touched a vagina!? Oh my god.” Jisung shrieks in English making Min laugh even harder, he tackles his boyfriend still laughing. 

“I tried to finger her and they have way too much going on down there.” 

“Ew I’m gonna throw up! Don’t give me the image of you-“ Jisung pretends to gag, Minho shakes his head at his reaction. 

“Needless to say the whole encounter just confirmed to us both that we’re hella gay and should accept it.” 

“That is nuts, I never kissed a girl never touched one, never even looked.” 

“Don’t it’s weird.” Min laughs and kisses him, hand going on the side of his face, tongue pressing into his mouth. 

Jisung hums and slides his fingers into his hair, “you’re cute.” They kiss for several seconds, Min’s hands sliding down to grab Sungie’s legs around his waist. 

The younger pulls away, eyes going on the movie. 

“Can we start this over baby?” He asks, Min hums and kisses his lips again going to grab the remote. 

Jisung laughs seeing him wobble a little. 

“I’m not nearly drunk enough and that’s so sad.” Sungie mumbles he gets up and just brings the bottles over to them, pouring another shot. Minho downs it before he can. 

“Hey!” 

“Guess you’re gonna have to pour another.” 

“Don’t steal this one.” 

Minho hums and restarts the movie, Jisung throws back a new shot and then falls back against Min. Making his arms wrap around him as he sits between his legs. 

Min shifts under him, moving a leg to be bent, Sungie’s hand on his thigh now. They keep moving to get comfortable and finally when they do Minho starts feeding Jisung popcorn. 

They get progressively move intoxicated as the night goes on, the two of them giggling at the dumbest things. Lips pressing together messily for five minute makeouts, movie after movie plays. Until finally jisung is laughing while play fighting Min, pinning his arms down on either side of his head. 

“I win,” he giggles wiggling his hips a little. 

Minho hums, and presses his hips up. Jisung rolls his back, biting his lower lip. 

“Wanna ride me baby?” Min’s words are a little slurred. Sungie unbuttons his shirt, or attempts too, both of them still in their nice clothes. 

“Hmm, if I can get my clothes off.” Jisung pouts since he can’t get the buttons undone. Minho tries and fails too, deciding to try his jeans instead. 

That is just as difficult. 

“Hyunggg, want you….” Jisung whines while bouncing on him slightly. 

“I know baby,” Min huffs annoyed with his impaired hands. 

Sungie then leans forward and wiggles himself between his legs. Lifting his face to kiss him slowly. Minho hums into it, bending his knees to trap Jisung against him. 

“Hmm sleepy actually.” 

“Me too,” Minho threads his fingers into his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

“Gonna sleep here.” And that’s the last either one of them heard from the other. Both of them falling unconscious in a matter of minutes. 

*

“Have you guys seen the pictures Jisung and Min have been posting?” Felix asks in shock, they’re all at his and Binnie’s since their apartment is actually an apartment now. 

“Yeah where the hell are they?” Hyunjin asks, mildly bitter. 

“Well it’s their anniversary week so I’m assuming they went somewhere.” Chan says his head in woojin’s lap. 

“Week?” Jeongin raises his brows confused. 

“They’re full of themselves.” Bin snorts. 

“No, they just became boyfriends, they didn’t ask each other so they don’t have an anniversary date they just somewhat remember when they started calling each other boyfriends.” 

“Wow aren’t they cute.” Jeongin says. 

“I think they’re at Bayhill Villa, based on the pictures Minho posted of Jisung outside.” Woojin states his fingers carding through Chan’s hair. 

“That place is worth more than my whole soul, that must be amazing.” Felix whines, he wraps around Changbin, nuzzling into him. 

“How did they afford that?” Hyunjin whispers. 

“Minho works two jobs and Jisung is full time at the club right now. They both make bank.” Chan takes Woojin’s hand and puts it back in his hair. 

“If I play with your hair anymore it’s going to fall out.” Woojin flicks his forehead and Chan nearly falls off the couch whining loud. 

“Oh my god you killed him!” Changbin laughs, Lix has felt the wrath of that flick and Bin thought he was gonna die. 

“Owwww.” Chan whines smacking his hands away now. He gets up and moves to the couch holding Felix and cuddles up to him. 

“Listen ramen boy if you stopped frying your hair every three weeks we wouldn’t have this problem.” Woojin shakes his head at his boyfriend seeing how he’s now full on pouting. 

“I like it blonde.” 

“You’ve been blonde since we were nineteen. We’re almost twenty three.” Chan just sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Jinnie you did a great job doing our home.” Lix compliments Hyunjin, his smile wide. 

“Thanks Lix, I made it as pretty as possible.” Changbin currently has the taller boy stuck to him, he’s taken a liking to him for some reason and Jin likes the attention since Minho isn’t around right now. 

“It’s weird not having Jisung and Minho around.” Seungmin announces, his head in Jeongin’s lap on the floor. 

“And I don’t even like them.” 

“You don’t like anyone.” Woojin laughs at the younger’s words. 

“This is true.” 

*

A few hours later and everyone is heading home, Felix still on the couch forcing a sleepy Hyunjin off his boyfriend. And Changbin isn’t doing anything to move him. And that honestly grinds Lix’ gears. 

“Come on Jinnie time to leave.” Bin finally laughs and picks the younger up, handing him over to Jeongin who rolls his eyes at his best friend’s behavior. 

Felix now is cleaning things up, even though Chan helped him do most of it. Bin comes back in after saying goodbye and falls back on the couch. 

“Lix everything is clean babe What’re you doing come cuddle me.” 

“I’m good at the moment.” Felix mutters. 

Changbin sits up hearing the edge to his boyfriend’s voice. 

“You okay?” 

“Hmhm.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“I’m fine.” Changbin gets up and goes to his boyfriend leaning against the counter. 

“You’re not you’re pouting.” 

“Am not.” Felix turns away going into a cabinet to put glasses away. 

“Then why won’t you look at me?” 

“I’m trying to clean.” Changbin rolls his eyes and walks away from Lix going to take a shower. Felix clenches his fist, eyes watering. 

He grabs his phone and goes up to their room. 

_ Lix: How the fuck do you go about telling Minho you’re jealous  _

He texted Jisung annoyed beyond belief. 

_ Sungie: you just do  _

_ Sungie: why are you jealous? _

Felix grits his teeth, why can’t Jisung give him a better answer? 

_ Lix: Hyunjin was all over Changbin’s dick all night and Bin didn’t do anything to stop it  _

*

Jisung yawns feeling his phone got off, Minho snoring on his chest it’s like two in the morning. His head is killing. 

Who is texting him? 

Felix. Why is this bitch awake it’s past his damn ass bedtime. 

He sees Lix’ last text and shimmies out from under Minho, kissing his forehead and standing up. Wobbling badly. 

He calls Felix, walking down the hall slowly, “you know I’m on my honeymoon.” Jisung’s voice is slurred. 

_ ‘You didn’t have to call me, you’re probably getting dicked down as we speak.’  _

“I just woke up and am incredibly drunk still so, say your piece.” 

_ ‘Bro Changbin really Let Hyunjin be all on his dick all night and then wonders why I’m pissed off at him.”  _

Jisung bumps against the wall, “why don’t you tell him you’re pissed, and why you are?” 

_ ‘Because he should know!’  _

Sungie rolls his eyes,  _ “ _ is he a mind reader?” 

_ ‘He should know that when he lets someone get on his dick I’m gonna be mad.”  _

“Was Jin actually on his dick or just being cuddly. Because I know what him being on someone’s dick is like. Especially Min’s.” 

_ ‘How wouldn’t he?’  _

Jisung hits his head against the wall, “Lix you guys seriously...need to work on your communication. Why, can’t you just talk to each other?” 

“Sunngggieee….” Minho whines stumbling down the hall his arms wrapping around Jisung, pushing both of them against the wall. 

“Min-“ he giggles as Min sloppily kisses up his neck, Sungie squeals as Minho slips his hand into his pants. 

“Baby!” He shrieks his head getting pulled back by his hair. 

_ ‘Jisung we were talking bro.’  _ Felix whines on the other end. 

“You talking to Lix baby? It’s too late for him.” Minho bites his neck and pushes his pants down hands sliding down his body. 

“Hi Lixie, wanna come join?” He giggles rubbing Sungie through his boxers. Jisung moans softly, one hand reaching back to slip into Min’s hair. 

_ ‘Oh my god you guys are having sex I’m gonna puke.’ _ Felix shrieks. 

“Hmm not yet but we’re gonna. Just talk to Binnie, you guys will be fine.” Jisung drops his phone as Minho pins his arms to the wall. 

*

Felix hits his head against the pillows, Jisung moaning was not something he wanted to ever hear in his life. 

Or Minho asking to fuck. 

He sits up, apart of him really wishes they could be like Minho and Sungie. They seem perfect sometimes, which Felix knows is wrong. But they talk and they have great sex and Lix is so fucking envious. 

“You done pouting?” Bin comes up in their room. 

“I’m not pouting.” 

Felix stands up and takes his shirt off going to put on pjs. He’s annoyed, so fucking annoyed. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“You should know what’s wrong.” 

“Oh so there is something wrong?” 

Felix nearly throws his shirt at him, “yes there’s something wrong Changbin.” 

“Well What is it? I can’t read your mind Felix!” 

“You should know why I’m mad.” 

“Well I don’t so please fill me in.” Changbin turns around and they lock eyes. 

“Seriously? You just let Hyunjin be all over you all night, and then he was practically drooling over you and you didn’t even push him off.” 

Changbin rolls his eyes, “you are mad about Hyunjin cuddling me? Seriously?” 

“Yeah, I know he’s all up on Minho’s dick, sorry I’m paranoid.” 

“You, what the fuck Lix, I didn’t fuck Hyunjin, why would you think-“ 

“Because you didn’t push him off, you didn’t tell him to get off your dick.” 

“Felix we were just cuddling, like we literally do with all our friends.” 

Lix rolls his eyes, “it’s different with him, Jisung has told me Hyunjin is trying to get between him and Min.” 

“We’re not them, babe I’d never even look at him, you know that. I’m not Minho who even with a great boyfriend will fuck whatever’s in front of him. And I’m kinda annoyed you’d think I would.” 

“I didn’t say I think you would. I’m just, I don’t like him hanging on you. I know you’re not gonna do anything with him but I don’t like him touching you or sitting in your lap.” 

Changbin takes a step forward and takes his face in his hands, kissing him hard. Felix squeaks his head hitting the wall behind him. 

“I’m yours.” Bin whispers against his mouth, Lix whines softly, hands going up into his boyfriend’s hair. 

“You’re mine.” Felix repeats getting picked up easily. Changbin curls around his legs around his waist and pushes their hips together. 

“All yours princess.” Lix whimpers, his head falling back in bliss, Bin’s lips moving down his neck. The younger’s hands get pinned to the wall his ankles locking behind Changbin’s back. 

“B-Binnie,” he bucks forward slightly eyes shut. Changbin drops his towel between them, his lips moving feverishly along Lix’ skin, biting down on his collarbone. 

“Come here.” Bin takes him off the wall and throws him on the bed. Felix on his elbows, staring at him. 

He takes in a sharp breath as Changbin gets on the bed, looming above him. Slowly he moves down and pins his boyfriend down, their lips connecting again. 

They move at a snail's pace practically, Bin kissing him slowly all over his body, biting gently every now and then. Felix groans softly head falling back against the pillows. The mildly intense pace they had started with going back to lovey vanilla sex. And Lix loves that he really does, and he’s always been a little scared of kinky stuff. But recently he may have been talking to Sungie a bit too much. 

“Baby…” He murmurs, the thoughts of Jisung moaning in his ear coming again. Curious about what Minho had been doing to him. He bites his lower lip hands gripping the sheets. 

“Hmm yours Lixie.” Bin whispers in his ear, Felix huffs. 

“Binnie,” 

“What baby?” Changbin pulls away looking at him with concern. 

Felix blushes, “f-fuck me.” He blushes deeply, Bin looks at him funny. 

“What?” 

“I love you, a lot, and I love when you m-make love to me. But, right now, I want you to fuck me, please.” He whispers, face bright red his eyes looking anywhere but Changbin. 

“Are you feeling okay baby?”

“I’m fine, I just, I want more Binnie.” 

“More? Like what? I already choke you.” Felix blushes deeper. 

“Grabbing my throat isn’t choking me, I don’t wanna be choked. I just, I’m not gonna break if you go hard. I’m not gonna start crying if you don’t kiss me every five seconds baby.” 

Changbin continues to stare, “you want me to be rough with you?” 

“I g-guess, I want more.” 

Bin groans, “I really don’t know what that means babe.” 

“When you pushed me against the wall, I liked that, a lot.” 

Changbin huffs and dives back into his mouth, kissing him hard, actually taking his wrists in one hand and grabbing his hair in the other. He pulls back hips flushed against Lix’ ass. 

The younger moans blushing hard embarrassed by all of it. 

“Hmhp, you’ve never liked it rough princess.” Binnie releases his hair and traces his fingers along his toned chest. 

“Wanna try.” Felix gets his wrists free and gets up on his elbows, Bin kisses him hard hiking his legs up around his waist. Hips rolling into him slowly, hands going down to pull his sweatpants off. 

Lix then his flipped on his stomach, his eyes wide, Changbin’s tongue is then licking him. Spreading him open slowly. 

“Binnie…” he whines already eyes shutting. 

The elder uses his fingers to push him further apart, tongue diving into him, licking at his rim slowly. Teasingly, until he’s pushing past the muscle. 

Felix moans hands in the sheets bunched up, Changbin pulls away and goes into the nightstand grabbing their lube. He then goes back to work, licking and biting. 

Lix hides his face in their pillows, face red, his mind racing. Going back to Jisung again, wondering the ways Minho tortures him. 

Felix has never wanted that, it’s always scared him, vanilla sex is his middle name. But, for some reason he wants, rough he wants to be manhandled for once. 

“Fuck…” he moans quietly, Changbin presses a finger into him, it makes him squirm. 

“Yeah Princess? Want it bad already?” 

“Binnie…” he whines trying not to push back on his digit. 

“Oh did you want something?” The finger is removed, if Felix wants it rough he can do it. 

“Yes,” Lix whispers. 

“Like what? Not this.” He slips his finger tip back in. 

“Yes! I do want that.” 

Changbin hums, sliding it back out for a moment, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes hmm sure, want you.” He wants to get on his knees and rock back but he’s too scared. 

“Show me.” Felix looks back at his boyfriend. 

“What?” He whispers. 

“You want it different princess, you don’t just get what you want, you work for it sweetheart.” Bin hooks his finger and Felix sees stars. 

“H-how do you want me to show y-you?” He whimpers quietly. 

“Fuck yourself on my fingers princess.” 

Felix gets to his hands and knees now, biting his lower lip, he blushes deeply. Slowly he starts to rock his hips back, eyes shutting pretty soon as he gets comfortable. 

Bin then adds a second finger and he cries out, whining as he’s stretched open. 

“Binnie-“ He grips the sheets, as Changbin meets his erratic thrusts. 

“M-more.” 

The elder adds his third digit and Felix hides his face, rolling back on his three digits hard. Changbin watches the whole time tempted to just grab his own cock and jerk off at the image. 

He spreads his fingers wide and presses them on his prostate. Felix’ little thrusts getting messy and sloppy. 

Bin kisses the base of his back and then removes his fingers biting on his hips. Lix whines his eyes shutting tight hands gripping the pillow. 

Changbin slicks himself up and pushes in, Felix cries out into the pillow, his whole body shifting forward. He moans softly his thighs trembling. Bin only waits for a moment for him to adjust, he starts a pace as Lix doesn’t know how to react. 

His body still screaming at the stretch it hurts a little, he can’t decide if he likes it. Bin grabs his hips and pushes in aggressively, keeping a rough pace the whole time. 

Felix gets adjusted, tears in his eyes, teeth gritting, “fuck-“ he hisses. 

“Feel good princess? Changbin reaches forward and grabs Lix’ hair, the younger whimpers, slowly rolling his hips back trying to get more comfortable. 

“Huh? Do you like it this way?” He growls, Felix cries, moaning loud. This is so hard and intense and his thighs are shaking and his head is spinning. 

It’s so aggressive, back arching up. 

“Answer me princess.” 

“Y-yes.” He whimpers, not being able to think practically. 

Changbin shoves forward, angling different, Felix nearly falls flat, his arms giving out as his prostate gets nailed. 

“Fuck, again right there.” Lix whispers, Bin hums fucking him hard like that. He then falls back on his thighs and drags Felix back on him. 

“Show me how you fuck yourself on me.” 

Lix whines his head falling back on Bin’s shoulder hips moving frantically. 

“This What you wanted princess? Hard and fast, dirty?” Bin slides his hand around to stroke Lix’ small member. 

“Hmhm…” He reaches back and pulls his boyfriend’s hair. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me Lixie.” 

Felix whines his stomach coiling, he clenches around Bin and cums hard, crying out again. Changbin pushes him to his knees again and starts pounding into him again. Getting him to his high. 

“Fuck…” Changbin falls down next to Felix, biting his lower lip he hasn’t had sex like that since he started dating Lix. 

“Fuck is right, my ass is broke I think.” Felix huffs his head falling on Binnie’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Bin rolls over pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yeah, Just sleepy.” 

“Are you, still mad at me?” 

“I wasn’t mad at you, I just, was frustrated with you and with him, with the whole situation.” Felix winces at the pain in his back. Changbin tugs him over to lay between his legs. 

“Babe I’m all yours, you know that, Hyunjin’s a thot more than Minho. I’m sorry I made you upset, I won’t let him cuddle with me anymore if you don’t want him to.” 

“He can cuddle with you, I just don’t like him sitting in your lap, or laying on you like this.” Lix takes their hands and kisses his knuckles. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” 

*

“M-Minho…” Jisung moans his eyes currently rolled in the back of his head, Min having him bent of the couch they’d just been sleeping in. He grips the cushions whining at his boyfriend’s intense pace. 

Min holds him by the hips bringing him back to meet his thrusts hard. Jisung is practically drooling, both of them are still incredibly drunk which makes things a little better honestly. 

He lets up a little feeling mildly unsteady, biting his shoulder to keep him in place. 

“Fuck baby.” Sungie reaches up and threads his fingers into his hair, rolling his hips back happily taking the reigns for a second. 

“You feel so good Sungie, tighter than usual. I might just be really drunk though.” Min moans against his skin. The younger laughs pulling his face down to kiss him. 

“We both are, feels like the first time you fucked me again.” 

“Hmm, on a couch and everything.” Minho bites along his neck now, pressing kisses to the harsh bites too. 

“We should get Lix to join us one time.” He adds thinking about how Jisung had been on the phone with the younger. 

“You just want two submissives.” Sungie whines as Min thrusts in hard. 

“It’d be so hot.” 

“Bin would never.” 

“We could have Bin join.” Minho slides his hands down his sides now, grabbing at him everywhere. He strokes his cock a few times too, making the younger shiver and push back again. 

“I’d let Chan fuck me again before Changbin, he doesn’t deserve my ass.” Min smirks at his words. 

“Such a good boy.” He whispers biting at his ear. 

“Fuck,” jisung moans leaning back forward letting Min fuck him hard again. 

“Chan will not fuck you again either.” He growls hands gripping his hips hard again. 

“Only you hyung.” He sets his forehead on the arm of the couch, moaning loud. His thighs shaking. 

Minho picks up his pace greatly, getting closer and closer. Min goes to reach around to stroke him, but Sungie pushes his hand away. 

“Want you to first.” He whispers, pushing back on him harder. 

Min groans and grips him hard hips stuttering slightly his high approaching. “Please hyung, Want it baby.” He whines egging Minho on. 

The elder moans into his shoulder coming deep into him, biting down on his pretty tan skin. Sungie hums hips still moving milking him through his high. 

Min pulls out and spins Jisung around, his fingers sliding into him as he drops to his knees. Other hand coming up to stroke him quickly. Sungie throws his head back and bucks his hips, hand going into his hair. 

“F-fuck Min,” He shuts his eyes but feels Minho move his own hand to his cock. The older boy now sitting with his tongue out licking at Sungie’s tip his other hand on his thigh. 

Jisung groans pumping himself quickly. 

“Want it baby, get it all over me.” Min whispers, Sungie whimpers back arching. Minho fucking him with his fingers again as he taunts him. 

“Come on Sungie make me a mess baby,” jisung can’t take his taunting and bucks into his own hand, coming hard, all over Minho’s tongue and chin. 

Sungie moans head falling back, Min still pumping his fingers in and out of him. The younger whines, hand slowly working on himself. Minho leans forward and licks his tip several times. Going as far as to suck the head into his mouth, not afraid of getting choked at the moment. 

“Fuck baby,” 

Minho giggles and kisses his thighs licking the release off his chin and lips. 

“You’re cute.” Min smiles standing up to hug him, Jisung wraps his arms around him wanting to be picked up. 

“Can we go up to bed?” He murmurs nuzzling his neck. 

“If we can get up the stairs.” Minho scoops him up only to tip over a little. 

“I really wanna carry you baby but don’t think I can.” Sungie whines but sets his feet down to start to walk. 

“My bum hurts Lino.” The younger whines his arms wrapping around Minho tightly again. 

“Hmm sorry babydoll.” They stumble down the hall to the living room. Their hands still all over each other, Minho stumbles up the stairs first, Jisung following behind. 

Once upstairs Min falls on the bed first, “come here baby,” he smiles arms open for him to jump into. Jisung squeals and tackles him, arms and legs wrapping around his boyfriend. 

“Hmm so sleepy.” jisung murmurs into Minho’s neck. 

“Me too baby,” the elder actually wraps around Sungie for once, lips kissing his shoulders and behind his ears. 

“Babe, you think Felix and Bin would?” Minho asks with a little laugh. 

“It’d be fun with Lix, but I really don’t wanna have sex with Changbin.” Jisung mumbles into Min’s hand. 

“Hmm, it would be fun with Lix, his ass would be shaking. I don’t know about Bin though. And we’ve never had a foursome.” 

“Add it to the bucket list.” Sungie giggles sleepily into his arm. Min kisses his cheek and nuzzles into him. 

“Or a foursome with Chan and Woojin.” 

“I’d get Chan, he’s not touching you.” 

“Hmhm.” 

Neither of them speak anymore, sleep taking over both of their bodies pretty soon. 

*

“Uhhhggg I feel like shit.” Jisung whines his forehead against the bathtub. He hasn’t been this hungover in a while and Min is just as bad if not worse. 

Minho has his eyes closed and his head is tipped against the cabinets by the sink. He looks awful, his hair sticking up, whole body sweaty and skin a sickly, looking yellow pale color. 

“Shhh,” Min pushes Sungie over, the elder trying to fight off the urge to throw up the entire contents of his stomach. 

“Baby you look worse than me.” Jisung scoots over to him and pushes his hair off his forehead. 

“My head hurts so much, and I’m trying really hard not to puke.” 

“I’m gonna go get you some water and pain killers. Please don’t die while I’m gone.” Jisung kisses the top of his head and gets up. He can deal with hangovers much better than his boyfriend unfortunately. 

*

_ Three years ago  _

_ “Is this really a good idea Sungie?” Minho asks slightly uneasy about the plans Jisung has made for them tonight.  _

_ “It’s fine babe, we can go out and have fun it’s harmless.” Sungie turns around his slightly faded brown hair sticking up in some places.  _

_ “Should you though?” Min finally says what’s been on his mind.  _

_ “Yeah, Min, I’m not an alcoholic.” Jisung looks at his boyfriend a little annoyed.  _

_ “I just, don’t-“  _

_ “Baby, I’m gonna be fine, nothing crazy is gonna happen. If you’re really uncomfortable with it then we don’t have to go out.” Sungie’s arms wrap around Min’s neck. Sometimes it still doesn’t feel real, they’ve been dating for about two almost three months now.  _

_ And it’s been amazing honestly, Minho is completely in love with him. And that is terrifying.  _

_ For the first time ever Min has brought someone home, Sungie is meeting his mom, and his dad unfortunately. But they’re out of town for the next two days so they get the house to themselves.  _

_ Jisung has come far from the timid little boy Min first met, although he still has his moments where he doesn’t want to be touched. But most of the time he’s all over Minho, wrapping around him, kissing all over and neck and face. And when they finally bit the bullet and had sex for the first time it opened the flood gates for them.  _

_ Now there’s no going back, constantly they’re in each other’s pants now, and their sex is amazing.  _

_ However there are still times where Jisung breaks down sometimes. Small things at times trigger his anxiety, his panic attacks.  _

_ Min has learned a lot about the reasons for his anxieties too in the past month or so. They’ve been out of school and FaceTime has been their friend. And just a few weeks ago Sungie revealed he had an abusive relationship of some sort.  _

_ Which has put Minho on high alert now.  _

_ “No we can, I just don’t want anything, bad to happen.”  _

_ “Baby, you can’t worry about stuff we can’t control. We can go out and have fun, it’s summer, we're allowed to get drunk and party.”  _

_ “You’re not even legal babe.” Minho groans he leans in and kisses Jisung, hands in his back pockets.  _

_ “Have no fear about that hotstuff.” Sungie stands on his tippy toes and kisses him again long and slow, tongue licking against his lower lip.  _

_ “Babe-“ Min groans pulling him closer for a second. Jisung giggles and pulls away wiggling a little, he grabs his wallet and pulls out an ID.  _

_ “Han Jisung! You have a fake!” Minho shrieks grabbing the plastic from his boyfriend.  _

_ “You look like a baby.”  _

_ “I was.”  _

_ Min shakes his head, the Sungie in the picture has brown hair with pin stripe blonde strips in it. His cheeks are a little more full too.  _

_ After several seconds he decides this is okay and he hasn’t actually gotten drunk in a while.  _

_ “Fine we’ll go, but we’re taking an Uber or something.” Sungie squeals and jumps up his arms going around Min’s neck again.  _

_ “Sounds good to me!” He kisses him hard again.  _

_ About twenty minutes later Minho is faced with a Jisung that he’s never seen before. His hair is styled up off his forehead his black jeans are tight in all the right places and he has on black t shirt too, it’s big, with a white box in the center saying something in English.  _

_ There’s a red bandanna tied around his skinny thigh too.  _

_ “Fuck babe.” Minho whispers his dick pretty much getting hard at just the sight of his boyfriend.  _

_ “What?” Jisung applies eyeliner and now Min is fully conceived he’s going to die.  _

_ “You look so hot.”  _

_ Jisung blushes deeply, “no I don’t,”  _

_ Minho is dressed up too, in black jeans but on top he has a bright blue sweater with gold buttons on his shoulders.  _

_ “You look better.” Jisung then jumps forward and kisses Min again, hands going on his hair.  _

_ “You better stop kissing me like that.” Minho warns going to pick the younger up, Sungie shrieks and wiggles out of his grip.  _

_ “Come on.”  _

_ * _

_ Two hours later and they’re both smashed, Jisung throws back another shot, Minho holding him close.  _

_ “You weren’t kidding when you said you could hold your liquor.” Minho whispers in his ear his drink in his hand. Jisung giggles and makes him finish his glass.  _

_ “No I wasn’t, come dance with me.”  _

_ They both start laughing while stumbling between the bodies in the club. Minho pulls the younger against him his fingers in his belt loops.  _

_ Jisung giggles and wraps his arms around his neck, he rolls his hips to the music, Min guiding him partly.  _

_ They both are unbelievably giggly and drunk, their hips slotted together grinding slowly on each other. Minho hums slipping a hand into his back pocket grabbing him firmly.  _

_ “Hey!” Sungie laughs, he hasn’t been this drunk in a while, it’s weird being with Min and being wasted but it’s fun. He likes the way his boyfriend holds him even though they’re drunk. And he likes the way he’s kissing all along his neck.  _

_ “God babe I didn’t know your hips moved like this.” Min groans, meeting Jisung’s dancing.  _

_ “How? I ride you just as good.” Sungie smirks and bites his ear lobe.  _

_ Minho hums and yanks him closer, “I should have you ride me right now.” He slides his hands up his sides now, going under his shirt to actually pinch his nipples.  _

_ Jisung moans against him, his arms curling around his neck tighter. “Oh yeah? Show me how bad you want me to.” He nearly shrieks as Min flips him around to grind his ass back on him. Jisung rolls his hips to the music head falling back against his shoulder.  _

_ Minho smirks loving the way his boyfriend is moving against him. Maybe a little bit too much, but so are all the other couples on the dance floor too. At some point Min drags Jisung into the corner of the club and they start making out heavily.  _

_ “You’re so fucking hot.” Sungie whispers as he gets pinned to the booth they’re currently tucked away in. Min kisses down his neck biting in several areas his hands moving under Jisung’s shirt again.  _

_ “If we weren’t in public right now I’d have you screaming.” Minho presses into his skin, Sungie pulls at his hair with one hand the other sliding down to fumble with his belt.  _

_ “Hmm not nearly drunk enough babyboy.” Min laughs catching his boyfriend’s hand before he can fully undo his belt.  _

_ Jisung giggles too, “I’m not either, just wanted to tease you a little.” He bites his lower lip, Minho shakes his head at his words.  _

_ “Naughty boy.” Sungie smirks and gets into Min’s lap, his hands going into his hair.  _

_ “You’re hard.” He rolls his hips arching his back beautifully lower lip between his teeth as he rocks slowly on him.  _

_ “And you’re not?” Minho pushes his hips forward, he moves the table out of the way slightly and Jisung suddenly shifts to turn the other way. He rolls his hips and presses back.  _

_ “Fuck baby,” the older boy is in complete awe. Every day Jisung surprises him in a new way, and this, giving a full blown lap dance one of those surprises.  _

_ He falls back in his seat guiding Jisung back on him now. He’s totally hard, and Sungie is grinding on him perfectly he really could get off in his jeans right now.  _

_ Min bucks forward and Jisung giggles getting off his lap for a second.  _

_ “Yeah baby, you want me that badly?” He licks his lower lip.  _

_ Drunk Jisung is absolutely wild.  _

_ “God who are you?” Minho groans their mouths locking, this Sungie is complete polar opposite to his normal semi timid boyfriend.  _

_ “Someone who needs to be far more intoxicated.” Jisung jumps off his lap and tugs him back through the crowd, Min trying to adjust himself in his jeans.  _

_ “Hey hun what’d you want?” The tender asks, his eyes looking Jisung up and down for a second.  _

_ “Something strong.” He giggles, Minho’s hands on his hips still.  _

_ “Hmm, I have just the thing for you then.”  _

_ Min grabs his wallet ordering a drink for himself too. “You’re so gonna get it when we get home.” He whispers in his ear, biting softly.  _

_ “Oh yeah?” Jisung locks eyes with him, his hand absently reaching down to grab him through his tight pants.  _

_ “Better watch it.” Minho grabs his wrist, a small giggle coming from Sungie again. The younger takes his drink and takes a deep gulp from it, it burns slightly making him wince.  _

_ “What’re you gonna do about it?”  _

_ “Don’t test me babyboy.” Min takes his drink too and they fall back to the dance floor, grinding and drinking. Laughter coming from both of them, they end up making out again, only this time against the wall. Only to start dancing again, they both are completely gone.  _

_ And they’re in their own world completely.  _

_ “You’re driving me crazy.” Minho pulls away from his boyfriend fingers tracing his collarbone that’s peeking out from his shirt.  _

_ “Good,”  _

_ “Min?” Minho hears his name and he turns around, Sungie’s arm still around his neck.  _

_ “Oh hey guys,” he blushes deeply, behind him stands his three friends from highschool and dance.  _

_ “Who’s this?” Pom looks at the small boy behind her friend.  _

_ “I’m Jisung!” Sungie smiles wide popping out from behind Min’s shoulder.  _

_ “Oh, you are, I wasn’t sure.” Kim looks in shock at the other girls.  _

_ “Wasn’t sure what?” Min raises his brows. Jisung wraps his arms around his boyfriend staring at the girls with big eyes, these are Minho’s really good friends, if his slow moving mind is correct.  _

_ “If this was  _ **_the_ ** _ boyfriend.” Kim looks Jisung up and down, all of them have heard about him. They barely recognize Min anymore because of the younger boy.  _

_ And that’s not really a bad thing, but they also worry that he’s going a little too hard too quickly with Jisung.  _

_ “Well who else would I be making out with?” Sober Minho would not ask that question, sober Minho would know where his friends are coming from. However drunk Min, is highly offended.  _

_ “Oh come on Min she didn’t mean it like that.” Pom gives him a small shove.  _

_ “Well how’d you mean it?”  _

_ “Lino, she’s just teasing.” Sungie giggles and holds his hand tight, and moves from behind him completely.  _

_ The girls look at him in surprise, “it’s nice to finally meet you Jisung.” Pom then takes his hand and he smiles and moves to hug her.  _

_ “You too, sorry I’m drunk when this happening.” He pulls away hand going through his hair slightly nervous.  _

_ “You’re cute.” May pinches his cheek, he holds onto Min’s hand hiding against his chest for a second.  _

_ “No I’m not.”  _

_ “I didn’t know you guys were gonna be out tonight, we could have all actually met up before both of us were completely wasted.” Minho wraps his arm around Sungie’s shoulders keeping his swaying to a minimum.  _

_ “We just decided like an hour ago.”  _

_ “Oh, baby, these are my friends from school and dance, Pom and Kim date and May is our good bud.” Minho suddenly remembers to properly introduce.  _

_ “You guys date! That’s so cute, us too.” Jisung kisses Min’s cheek.  _

_ “Hey Jisung come to the bar with me for a second.” May pulls the younger forward. He laughs and follows her, squeezing Min’s hand tightly.  _

_ “Minho isn’t he a baby?” Pom whispers to Minho, the older boy rolls his eyes.  _

_ “He’s gonna be eighteen.” Min rubs a hand through his hair.  _

_ “He shouldn’t be out at a bar, he’s not legal.” Kim gives him a stern look.  _

_ “He’s fine, we’re just having fun guys. Why are you being all uptight?”  _

_ “Because we care about you Min and we know you care about him. Getting drunk doesn’t seem like the smartest thing to do with your baby boyfriend.” Pom takes his hand squeezing slightly.  _

_ “Trust me when I tell you he can handle getting drunk, he might look like a baby but he’s not.” Kim looks to her girlfriend neither of them buying what Min is saying.  _

_ “Can’t you guys trust me?”  _

_ “Well we just are trying to look out for you.”  _

_ “Min, I just want you to-“  _

_ “Not fuck up, I know I don’t either. I know it’s probably hard for you guys to believe but I haven’t cheated on him and I don’t plan on it, I like him a lot. Maybe even more than like, and, he cares a lot about me too. I’m not gonna go fuck someone else because I’m drunk.” Minho snaps.  _

_ Both of them stare for a second, “Okay, just, slow down we don’t want you hurt hun.” Pom hugs him tightly.  _

_ “I know you like him a lot, I can see it in you, just please, be careful.”  _

_ Minho sighs, “Min! How come you never introduced me to May before? I like her!” Jisung is hugging May tightly, a glass of water in his other hand.  _

_ “You didn’t say how sweet Jisung is, I might steal him from you for a girls day.” May giggles while ruffling Sungie’s hair.  _

_ “That sounds like fun!” Jisung drinks from his glass scrunching his nose up a little.  _

_ “Water, lame.” He pouts and goes to grab Min’s drink, Pom takes it from both of them.  _

_ “No more for either of you I hate to tell you guys. You’re cut off cutie.” Pom pats Sungie’s hair. He whines a little and takes Minho’s hand now.  _

_ “Do you guys wanna come over? My parents are away so they won’t be there to bug us every five minutes.” Min holds Jisung close.  _

_ “Ooo Minho did you just invite us over for an orgy?” May smirks. Jisung shrieks while laughing his face pushed into Minho’s neck.  _

_ “Sounds like fun though we should, and we should make sure they get home safe.” Pom adds her arm loosely around Kim’s waist.  _

_ “Let’s go then!” Jisung throws his arms up, Minho giggles and hugs him tight, letting himself get dragged through the club again. When they get outside both of them take in deep breaths of fresh air.  _

_ “Woah, way more drunk than I thought I was.” Jisung stumbles putting his hands on the wall nearby.  _

_ “Come on hotstuff.” Min wobbles too, Sungie pulls him down for a feverish kiss.  _

_ “Can you kiss me some more?” He giggles, Minho groans and slides his hands his hands up Jisung’s shirt.  _

_ “Come on you two.” Kim pulls them away from each other.  _

_ Both of them laughing now, they get to Pom’s car and May sits between the two boyfriends.  _

_ “You both have wallets and phones?” Kim asks looking back at them.  _

_ Sungie nods and so does Min, the drive to Minho’s isn’t far, and once home Jisung falls on the couch. Arms wrapping around himself.  _

_ “You’re just a baby Jisung-ah, partying isn’t good for you.” Kim pats his head, sitting down with a glass of water for him.  _

_ “You sound like Kye.” The younger mumbles rolling over to hide his face.  _

_ “Leave him alone Kimmie, they were just having fun.” Pom pulls her girlfriend up letting Minho sit down next to Sungie now.  _

_ “Hey baby.” He smiles as Jisung sets his head in his lap.  _

_ “Hi, you’re not gonna leave right?” His voice sounds incredibly sad and he even has that look of fear on his face that Minho recognizes very quickly now.  _

_ “Of course not, where am I gonna go?” He smiles and scoops his boyfriend up. Pulling him into his lap to lay between his legs. Jisung nuzzles against him, fingers twisted in his shirt.  _

_ After a few minutes the three girls sit down too, the couple on the other couch and May in the love seat.  _

_ “Is he okay?” Kim asks her hand locked with Pom’s.  _

_ “Yeah, he just gets anxious and panics sometimes.” Min kisses Sungie’s forehead, the younger smiles and hugs him tight.  _

_ “Jisung-ah, You okay hun?” Kim asks him now, none of them have ever seen Minho act like this. They’ve seen him have cute boys perched in his lap for the night, seen him pick up bulky looking men at clubs. But never have they seen him hold someone like he holds Jisung. They’ve never seen him look at anyone like he does with him, or kiss another person in the way he does Sungie.  _

_ “Yeah, just a little sleepy.” He turns in Min’s lap so he can see the girls.  _

_ “You guys are cute.” May smiles at them, she snaps a picture and Sungie blushes deeply.  _

_ The youngest of them falls asleep in Minho’s arms head on his shoulder.  _

_ “Who are you and what have you done with Lee Minho?” Pom asks with a soft laugh.  _

_ Min shakes his head while moving Sungie’s hair out of his eyes. Leaning down to kiss his forehead too.  _

_ “I’ve never seen you look at someone the way you look at him Min.” Kim adds.  _

_ “He’s special,”  _

_ “You love him.” May smirks, Minho tenses up. Pom and Kim both reach other to smack her.  _

_ “I just know he means a lot to me. And he’s been hurt a lot before and I wanna be there for him whenever he needs me.”  _

_ “I’m glad you’re happy Min, you deserve it. How did you guys meet again?” Pom smiles at them, Jisung is cute and exactly Minho’s type. When she first saw pictures of him floating around on his Snapchat she was uneasy about them.  _

_ “We met at the studio I’m teaching at now, he was touring while I was just interning.”  _

_ “He’s so small, I could put him in my pocket and keep him.” May giggles.  _

_ “You should see him in his glasses and a big sweater, I could actually die every time I see him like that...it scares me sometimes, just how much I care about him. We’ve only been dating a couple months, but now I can’t see my life without him being part of it.” Minho presses a kiss to his forehead. Jisung mumbles in his sleep, his fingers reaching for his boyfriend.  _

_ “It’s okay to be scared, you guys just got together. And this is your first like real relationship Min, it’s gonna be weird and intense sometimes.” Kim looks at him with bright eyes.  _

_ “I...I don’t want to hurt him. The first night we went out I just wanted to have sex like always, and I thought he did too, but then he kind of freaked out I brought him home and he was, mean to me, defensive. He told me later that night that all he wanted was a friend and I didn’t want that then I needed to leave him alone. We started hanging out like every day and being his friend, just being in his life made me so much happier. Getting to date him is something I never actually thought would happen.” Minho hugs Sungie in his sleep, he wakes up blinking rapidly trying to focus his contacts.  _

_ “Hmmm hi,” He yawns rubbing his eyes now.  _

_ “Hi baby,”  _

_ “Can we go to bed Lino?” Sungie murmurs softly, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.  _

_ “Yeah we can baby.”  _

_ The girls look like they’re about to cry, all three of them clutching their hearts at the cuteness they just witnessed.  _

_ “Go to bed, call me in the morning and we can actually hang out while he’s here.” Pom drops a kiss to Min’s head.  _

_ “Okay, thank you for getting us home.”  _

_ Once the girls are gone Min semi struggles to get them to his room, Jisung weighs nothing however his level of intoxication made it increasingly harder to walk his boyfriend down the hall.  _

_ Once inside he strips himself down to his boxers first and then messily gets Sungie’s jeans down his legs. The younger whines kicking slightly.  _

_ “Hey don’t don’t kick me.” Min hits his leg half heartedly. He crawls up his bed and pulls Jisung to his chest, Sungie cuddles close to him.  _

_ “Goodnight babyboy.”  _

_ “Hmm, Goodnight.”  _

_ * _

_ The next morning is absolute hell, both of them getting sick almost all over the other. Minho is almost positive he’s dying and Jisung is dead.  _

_ Sungie peeled his shirt off and then curled up on the floor in just his small briefs. Min leaning against the bathtub trying to find the strength to move in the slightest.  _

_ “Baby…” He murmurs fingers in Jisung’s hair.  _

_ “Hmm?”  _

_ “We should try and wash up.” Minho turns on the bath and pulls himself in, needing to get how nasty he feels off. Jisung groans and follows behind him. His skinny frame falling between Min’s legs the water rising between them.  _

_ Neither move for a solid five minutes, and Jisung that sits up eventually. Splashing water on his face rubbing his eyes.  _

_ “You gonna make it babe?” He asks somewhat coherent.  _

_ “Hmmm,”  _

_ “You’re cute, I’m gonna wash your hair okay love?” Sungie begins taking care of Minho and it’s honestly one of the strangest things that Min has ever experienced. He’s never had a home take care of him.  _

_ After they get out and Sungie guides Minho to sit on the couch going to grab him sweatpants and a shirt.  _

_ “You’re an amazing boyfriend you know that?” Min mumbles as Jisung sits himself in his lap both of them dressed.  _

_ “You also have insane bounce back energy.” Jisung giggles.  _

_ “Lots of practice, I used, to have to get myself moving along after a really intense night of partying by myself. I guess I’m kind of a pro with hangovers now.” Min leans forward and kisses him slowly, hands on his hips.  _

_ “You won’t have to be alone anymore baby.”  _

_ Jisung whimpers the words hitting him way harder than he thought they would. He curls his arms around Min’s neck and kisses him a little harder.  _

_ The older boy slots their hips together and licks his lower lip asking for entrance that Jisung gives instantly.  _

_ Sungie threads his fingers in his hair and rocks his hips into Min, he  _ **_needs_ ** _ him right now. He can’t feel himself slipping and needs his boyfriend. Even if Min doesn’t know just how much yet.  _

_ Minho starts to rock him slowly in his lap, hand sliding under his waistband. He’s kissing lazy, letting Jisung do what he wants, feeling he’s a little frantic and needy against him.  _

_ Sungie starts kissing down his neck and latches onto the spot under his ear making him inhale sharply and shut his eyes.  _

_ “Lee Minho.” Jisung has never gotten off his boyfriend’s lap or lost a boner so fast in his life. His cheeks are bright red, eyes wide.  _

_ Minho looks just a mortified, in front of them stands both of his parents, Sungie is shaking, saying apology after apology. Hands held together asking for forgiveness.  _

_ “You didn’t say you guys were gonna be home today!” Min whines, his head bowed, his mother seeing them in such a state is one thing his father though, that is a whole other story.  _

_ “Well we’re home, and we do not want this, behavior in our house.” His father snaps a little.  _

_ “I’m sorry,” he shuts his eyes, feeling Jisung practically vibrating next to him.  _

_ “Take him home now.”  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOOO another one down, what a time that was! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed I'm gonna keep this short because I'm updating on the fly.
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
